The Beatles:I'm Only Sleeping (Guitar Tabs)
12/8 Em e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- ----0--| B|-------------------------------|-----------------------------0-| G|-------------------------------|------------------------------0| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------2 A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Am e|------- 0------ 0------ 0---0--|------- 0------ 0----0- 0------| B|--------0-------0-------0----1-|--------1-------1----1--1----0-| G|--------0-------0-------0-----2|--------2-------2----2--2----0-| D|--------2-------2-------2------2--------2-------2----2--2----0-| A2--------2-------2-------2------|0-------0-------0----0--0------| E|0-------0-------0-------0------|-------------------------------| When I wake up early in morning, the G C G B7 e|3------ 3----3- 3----3- 3----3-|3------ 3------ --2-2-- 2----2-| B|0-------0----0--1----1--1----0-|0-------0---------0-0---0----0-| G|0-------0----0--0----0--0----0-|0-------0---------2-2---2----2-| D|0-------0----0--2----2--2----0-|0-------0---------1-1---1----1-| A|2-------2----2--3----3--3----2-|2-------2---------2-2---2----2-| E|3-------3----3---------------3-|3-------3----------------------| Lift my head, I'm still yawning 00:09 Em Am e|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------|0------ 0----0- 0----0- 0------| B|0-------0-------0----0--0------|1-------1----1--1----1--1----0-| G|0-------0-------0----0--0------|2-------2----2--2----2--2----0-| D|2-------2-------2----2--2------|2-------2----2--2----2--2----0-| A|2-------2-------2----2--2------|0-------0----0--0----0--0------| E|0-------0-------0----0--0------|-------------------------------| When I'm the of a dream in middle G C G C e|3------ 3------ 3----3- 3----3-|3------ 3----3- 3----3- 3----3-| B|0-------0-------1----1--1----0-|0-------0----0--1----1--1----1-| G|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|0-------0----0--0----0--0----0-| D|0-------0-------2----2--2----0-|0-------0----0--2----2--2----2-| A|2-------2-------3----3--3------|2-------2----2--3----3--3----3-| E|3-------3----------------------|3-------3----3-----------------| Stay in bed, float stream up G e|3------ 3------ 3------ 3----3-| B|1-------1-------1-------1----0-| G|0-------0-------0-------0----0-| D|2-------2-------2-------2----0-| A|3-------3-------3-------3------| E|-------------------------------| (Float stream) up 00:21 Am e|3------ 3------ 3----3- 3----3-|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------| B|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|1-------1-------1----1--1----0-| G|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|2-------2-------2----2--2----0-| D|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|2-------2-------2----2--2----0-| A|2-------2-------2----2--2----2-|0-------0-------0----0--0------| E|3-------3-------3----3--3----3-|-------------------------------| Please wake me, no don't shake me leave don't (Ooooooooooooooooohhhh) Bm Am e|2------ 2------ 2----2- 2----2-|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------| B|3-------3-------3----3--3----3-|1-------1-------1----1--1--P-0-| G|4-------4-------4----4--4----4-|2-------2-------2----2--2--P-0-| D|4-------4-------4----4--4----4-|2-------2-------2----2--2--P-0-| A|2-------2-------2----2--2----2-|0-------0-------0----0--0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| me where I am I'm (Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh) only Cmaj7 e|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------|0------ ------- ------- ----0--| B|0-------0-------0----0--0------|0----------------------------0-| G|0-------0-------0----0--0------|0-----------------------------0| D|2-------2-------2----2--2------|2------------------------------2 A|3-------3-------3----3--3------|3------------------------------| E|3-------3-------3----3--3------|3------------------------------| sleeping (Sleeeping) 00:35 e|------- 0------ 0------ 0----0-|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------| B|--------0-------0-------0----0-|1-------1-------1----1--1----0-| G|--------0-------0-------0----0-|2-------2-------2----2--2----0-| D|--------2-------2-------2----2-|2-------2-------2----2--2----0-| A2--------2-------2-------2----2-|0-------0-------0----0--0------| E|0-------0-------0-------0----0-|-------------------------------| Everybody seems think lazy to I'm e|3------ 3------ 3----3- 3----3-|3------ 3----2- -----2- 2----2-| B|0-------0-------1----1--1----0-|0-------0----0-------0--0----0-| G|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|0-------0----2-------2--2----2-| D|0-------0-------2----2--2----0-|0-------0----1-------1--1----1-| A|2-------2-------3----3--3------|2-------2----2-------2--2----2-| E|3-------3----------------------|3-------3----------------------| I don't mind, I think crazy they're 00:44 e|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0----0-|0------ 0----0- 0----0- 0------| B|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|1-------1----1--1----1--1----0-| G|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|2-------2----2--2----2--2----0-| D|2-------2-------2----2--2----2-|2-------2----2--2----2--2----0-| A|2-------2-------2----2--2----2-|0-------0----0--0----0--0------| E|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|-------------------------------| Running everywhere at such a speed e|3------ 3----3- 3----3- 3----3-|3----3- 3----3- -----3- 3------| B|0-------0----0--1----1--1----0-|0----0--0----1-------1--1------| G|0-------0----0--0----0--0----0-|0----0--0----0-------0--0------| D|0-------0----0--2----2--2----0-|0----0--0----0-------2--2------| A|2-------2----2--3----3--3------|2----2--2----3-------3--3------| E|3-------3----3-----------------|3----3--3----------------------| Till they find, there's need no e|3----3- 3------ 3------ 3---3--| B|1----1--1-------1-------1----0-| G|0----0--0-------0-------0-----0| D|2----2--2-------2-------2------0 A|3----3--3-------3-------3------| E|-------------------------------| (There's no need) 00:55 e|------- 3------ 3----3- 3----3-|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------| B|--------0-------0----0--0----0-|1-------1-------1----1--1----x-| G|--------0-------0----0--0----0-|2-------2-------2----2--2----x-| D|--------0-------0----0--0----0-|2-------2-------2----2--2----x-| A2--------2-------2----2--2----2-|0-------0-------0----0--0------| E|3-------3-------3----3--3----3-|-------------------------------| Please spoil my day I'm miles away don't (Ooooooohhh) e|2----2- 2------ 2----2- 2----2-|0----0- 0------ 0----0- 0------| B|3----3--3-------3----3--3----3-|1----1--1-------1----1--1----0-| G|4----4--4-------4----4--4----4-|2----2--2-------2----2--2----0-| D|4----4--4-------4----4--4----4-|2----2--2-------2----2--2----0-| A|2----2--2-------2----2--2----2-|0----0--0-------0----0--0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| And after all I'm only (Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh) e|0------ ------- 0----0- 0------|0------ ------- ------- ----0--| B|0---------------0----0--0------|0----------------------------0-| G|0---------------0----0--0------|0-----------------------------0| D|2---------------2----2--2------|2------------------------------2 A|3---------------3----3--3------|3------------------------------| E|3---------------3----3--3------|3------------------------------| sleeping (Sleeping) (. e|-----0- 0------ ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -----1-| B|-----0--0----------------------|-----------------------------3-| G|-----0--0----------------------|-----------------------------2-| D|-----2--2----------------------|-----------------------------0-| A2-----2--2----------------------|-------------------------------| E|0----0--0----------------------|-------------------------------| 01:14 Dm E E7 e|1------ 1------ 1----1- 1----0-|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0----0-| B|3-------3-------3----3--3----0-|0-------0-------3----3--3----3-| G|2-------2-------2----2--2----1-|1-------1-------1----1--1----1-| D|0-------0-------0----0--0----2-|2-------2-------2----2--2----2-| A|-------------------------------|2-------2-------2----2--2----2-| E|-------------------------------|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-| Keeping an eye on the world going by my win.. Am Am7 F F6 E e|0------ 0----0- 0------ 0----0-|1------ ------- -----1- -----0-| B|1-------1----1--1-------1----1-|1--------------------3--x----0-| G|2-------2----2--0-------0----0-|2--------------------2--x----1-| D|2-------2----2--2-------2------|3--------------------x--x----2-| A|0-------0----0-----------------|3--------------------3-------2-| E|----------------3-------3------|1--------------------1-------0-| .....dow Taking my time 01:23 E7 e|------- 0------ 0----0- 0------|------- 0------ 0----0- 0----3-| B|--------3-------3----3--3------|--------1-------1----1--1----0-| G|--------1-------1----1--1------|--------2-------2----2--2----0-| D|--------2-------2----2--2------|--------2-------2----2--2----0-| A|--------2-------2----2--2------|--------0-------0----0--0------| E|--------0-------0----0--0------|-------------------------------| Lying there staring at ceiling and the e|3------ 3----3- 3----3- 3----3-|3----3- 3----2- -----2- 2----0-| B|0-------0----0--1----1--1----0-|0----0--0----0-------0--0----0-| G|0-------0----0--0----0--0----0-|0----0--0----2-------2--2----0-| D|0-------0----0--2----2--2----0-|0----0--0----1-------1--1----2-| A|2-------2----2--3----3--3------|2----2--2----2-------2--2----2-| E|3-------3----3-----------------|3----3--3--------------------0-| waiting for a sleepy feeling. 01:33 BACKWARDS GUITAR SOLO e|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0----0-|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------| B|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|1-------1-------1----1--1----0-| G|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|2-------2-------2----2--2----0-| D|2-------2-------2----2--2----2-|2-------2-------2----2--2----0-| A|2-------2-------2----2--2----2-|0-------0-------0----0--0------| E|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|-------------------------------| e|3------ 3------ 3----3- 3----3-|3------ 3----3- 3----3- 3----3-| B|0-------0-------1----1--1----0-|0-------0----0--1----1--1----1-| G|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|0-------0----0--0----0--0----0-| D|0-------0-------2----2--2----0-|0-------0----0--2----2--2----2-| A|2-------2-------3----3--3------|2-------2----2--3----3--3----3-| E|3-------3----------------------|3-------3----3-----------------| e|3------ 3------ 3------ 3----3-| B|1-------1-------1-------1----1-| G|0-------0-------0-------0----0-| D|2-------2-------2-------2----2-| A|3-------3-------3-------3----3-| E|-------------------------------| 01:44 e|3------ 3------ 3----3- 3----3-|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------| B|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|1-------1-------1----1--1----x-| G|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|2-------2-------2----2--2----x-| D|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|2-------2-------2----2--2----x-| A|2-------2-------2----2--2----2-|0-------0-------0----0--0------| E|3-------3-------3----3--3----3-|-------------------------------| Please spoil my day I'm miles away don't (Ooooooooooooooooooohhhh) e|2------ 2------ 2----2- 2----2-|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------| B|3-------3-------3----3--3----3-|1-------1-------1----1--1----0-| G|4-------4-------4----4--4----4-|2-------2-------2----2--2----0-| D|4-------4-------4----4--4----4-|2-------2-------2----2--2----0-| A|2-------2-------2----2--2----2-|0-------0-------0----0--0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| And all I'm only after (Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh) e|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------|0------ ------- ------- ----0--| B|0-------0-------0----0--0------|0----------------------------0-| G|0-------0-------0----0--0------|0-----------------------------0| D|2-------2-------2----2--2------|2------------------------------2 A|3-------3-------3----3--3------|3------------------------------| E|3-------3-------3----3--3------|3------------------------------| sleeping (Sleeping) (. e|------- 0------ ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------0----------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------0----------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------2----------------------|-------------------------------| A2--------2----------------------|-------------------------------| E|0-------0----------------------|-------------------------------| 02:03 e|1------ 1----1- 1----1- -----0-|0------ 0----0- 0----0- 0----0-| B|3-------3----3--3----3-------0-|0-------0----0--1----1--1----1-| G|2-------2----2--2----2-------1-|1-------1----1--1----1--1----1-| D|0-------0----0--0----0-------2-|2-------2----2--2----2--2----2-| A|-------------------------------|2-------2----2--2----2--2----2-| E|-------------------------------|0-------0----0--0----0--0----0-| Keeping an eye on the world going by my win.. e|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------|1------ ------- -----1- -----0-| B|1-------1-------1----1--1----x-|1--------------------3--x----0-| G|2-------2-------0----0--0----x-|2--------------------2--x----1-| D|2-------2-------2----2--2----x-|3--------------------x--x----2-| A|0-------0-------x----x--x------|3--------------------3-------2-| E|----------------3----3--3------|1--------------------1-------0-| .....dow Taking my time When 02:12 e|-----0- 0------ 0------ 0----0-|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0----3-| B|-----3--3-------0-------0----0-|1-------1-------1----1--1----0-| G|-----1--1-------1-------1----1-|2-------2-------2----2--2----0-| D|-----2--2-------2-------2----2-|2-------2-------2----2--2----0-| A|-----2--2-------2-------2----2-|0-------0-------0----0--0------| E|-----0--0-------0-------0----0-|-------------------------------| I wake up early in morning, the e|3----3- 3----3- -----3- 3----3-|3----3- 3----2- -----2- 2----0-| B|0----0--0----1-------1--1----0-|0----0--0----0-------0--0----0-| G|0----0--0----0-------0--0----0-|0----0--0----2-------2--2----0-| D|0----0--0----2-------2--2----0-|0----0--0----1-------1--1----2-| A|2----2--2----3-------3--3------|2----2--2----2-------2--2----2-| E|3----3--3----------------------|3----3--3--------------------0-| Lift my head, I'm still yawning 02:22 e|0------ 0------ 0----0- 0------|-----0- 0----0- -----0- 0------| B|0-------0-------0----0--0------|-----1--1----1-------1--1------| G|0-------0-------0----0--0------|-----2--2----0-------2--2------| D|2-------2-------2----2--2------|-----2--2----2-------2--2------| A|2-------2-------2----2--2------|-----0--0----3-------0--0------| E|0-------0-------0----0--0------|-------------------------------| When I'm the of a dream in middle e|------- 3------ 3----3- 3----3-|3----3- 3----3- 3----3- 3------| B|--------0-------1----1--1----0-|0----0--0----1--1----1--1------| G|--------0-------0----0--0----0-|0----0--0----0--0----0--0------| D|--------0-------2----2--2----0-|0----0--0----2--2----2--2------| A|--------2-------3----3--3------|2----2--2----3--3----3--3------| E|--------3----------------------|3----3--3----------------------| Stay in bed, float stream up e|3------ 3------ 3----0- --0----| B|1-------1-------1----1----1----| G|0-------0-------0----2----2----| D|2-------2-------2----2----2----| A|3-------3-------3----0----0----| E|-------------------------------| (Float stream) up 02:33 e|3------ 3------ 3----3- 3----3-|0----0- --0---- 0----0- --0----| B|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|1----1----1-----1----1----1----| G|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|2----2----2-----2----2----2----| D|0-------0-------0----0--0----0-|2----2----2-----2----2----2----| A|2-------2-------2----2--2----2-|0----0----0-----0----0----0----| E|3-------3-------3----3--3----3-|-------------------------------| Please wake me, no don't shake me leave don't (Oooooooooooooooooohhhh) e|2------ 2------ -----2- 2----0-|0------ 0----0- 0------ 0----0-| B|3-------3------------3--3----1-|1-------1----1--1-------1----1-| G|4-------4------------4--4----2-|2-------2----2--2-------2----2-| D|4-------4------------4--4----2-|2-------2----2--2-------2----2-| A|2-------2------------2--2----0-|0-------0----0--0-------0----0-| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| me where I am I'm only (Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh) e|-----0- --0---- 0----0- --0----|0------ ------- ------- ----0--| B|-----0----0-----0----0----0----|0----------------------------0-| G|-----0----0-----0----0----0----|0-----------------------------0| D|-----2----2-----2----2----2----|2------------------------------2 A|-----3----3-----3----3----3----|3------------------------------| E|-----3----3-----3----3----3----|3------------------------------| sleeping BACKWARDS SOLO GUITAR ENDING .. 02:47 (. e|------- 0------ ---0-0- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------0----------0-0---------|-------------------------------| G|--------0----------0-0---------|-------------------------------| D|--------2----------2-2---------|-------------------------------| A2--------2----------2-2---------|-------------------------------| E|0-------0----------0-0---------|-------------------------------| ...........................Fade out ........................... e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| ............................................................... Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs